Melodious Connection
by Puja723
Summary: One-shot. Taking place during the beginning of the Connection Between Hearts fic. Levina is left to rot in her cell as a prisoner of the Organization. The light in her heart is fleeting as darkness grows stronger inside her heart. Her only chance to smile at least once is from the laid back Organization member, Demyx. Will she find happiness again or will the darkness poison her?


**Nope I haven't forgotten about my KH DDD fic. This one-shot though I've been clamoring to write. **

**I blame the 358/2 Days manga for all my Demyx feels. If you're not reading the manga, you are really missing out. **

**Happy reading :) **

* * *

**Melodious Connection**

Why was she here? What was going to happen to her? Her friends? Where are they? Did she have any friends?

These thoughts raced through Levina's mind as she sat leaning against the cold stone wall of her cell. She was brought to the Castle that Never Was. The leader of Organization XIII had ordered the red head – his name is Axel. To keep her locked up in this cell until further notice. Levina's heart raced and it was aching with so much pain. She didn't want to be here. There were people who needed her. But who…?

Her ventures through Castle Oblivion left her head muddled with fragmented memories. The darkness that was dormant inside her heart began surfacing, getting stronger, and trying to control her heart.

Levina looked down at a star-shaped necklace in the palm of her hand. A wayfinder – How did she get it? Who gave it to her? Was it her friends?

She shook her head trying to remember it all.

"Why can't I…" Levina mumbled quietly. "Why can't I remember anything…" She held the necklace tighter in her hand. Something about it gave her a sense of happiness. A spark of light filled her heart and on instinct the girl out stretched her hand forward as if trying to summon something. A weapon? The keyblade… A flash of light appeared through her fingers and a key-shaped sword with a star point edge appeared. Within seconds the weapon was gone.

"I can't even summon my keyblade…" Levina sighed in defeat burying her head against her knees. "I need to find them…my friends…" She sniffled.

The few stray tears that left her eyes were suddenly halted as she heard footsteps approaching her cell. She wondered who it was. Lifting her head up slowly, Levina noticed the person's walk was almost casual and a little lazy.

Levina's eyes tried adjusting to the darkness she was in, she could swear she the person carrying some kind of musical instrument. '_Why would they have a laid back Organization member like him?_' She wondered. Brushing the tears with the back of her hand, lazy Organization or not, she wasn't about to show that she was weak.

Demyx smiled down at Levina, almost charming. "So you're the prisoner?" He asked looking at her with his green eyes.

Levina gave a small meek nod, but didn't say anything.

"Hey don't be scared of me," Demyx told her flashing another charming smile. "I'm not like Xiggy or X-face." The Melodious Nocturne's nicknames for Xigbar and Saix. "I'm Demyx." He said sincerely. "What's yours?"

Levina stared at him for a moment completely as if she lost her train of thought. '_Why's he being so nice to me?_' She thought wondering if it was some sort of trick. Perhaps to try and get her to talk?

Demyx frowned a little when he didn't hear her speak. "Aw c'mon don't tell me you can't talk," He whined a little. "You're just like Roxas…the kid never said a word when he was born."

Levina hid a small smile as she heard Demyx whine. "Levina…" She told him. "My name is Levina…"

"Finally." Demyx said relieved. "I thought I'd have to force it out of you to tell me your name." He said to her with a sly grin.

"Huh…" Levina blinked a little frightened realizing that speaking to him wasn't such a good idea after all.

Number IX of the Organization pulled out his sitar. He smiled at her. "Maybe you'll open up if I play you a song." He told her. "It's my specialty!" He beamed lightly hugging and clinging to his sitar. He never parts with it no matter how obnoxious or loud it was according to the other Organization members.

At first Levina cringed covering her ears as Demyx's gloved fingers tuned the strings on his sitar.

"Heh…" Demyx rubbed the back of his head. "Oops sorry… just tuning up." He told her.

The screeching music suddenly turned into a harmonic melody. It was almost as if the music itself was trying to make Levina happy.

'_I'm so gonna get killed for this._' Demyx thought while he played, missing a few notes since his mind was wandering. '_But as long as I'm stuck on guard duty, I can play my sitar. It's' better than going on those boring missions_.'

The darkness that was inside Levina's heart began to slowly decrease. The smile on her face became wider. 'When was the last time I smiled like this?' She thought listening to Demyx play. The happiness in her heart that she was thought lost, she found it again.

"You're really good at that…" Levina told him, the smile on her face never left.

Demyx looked at her seeing her smile. "That's better." He told her and the smiled as Levina mentioned about his music. "Really?" He asked almost ecstatic with excitement. "You really like it? Everyone else thinks it's too noisy."

Levina giggled, something else she missed doing. "It's not noisy at all." She said honestly as she continued listening to him play. Leaning her face against the bars of her cell to get better view, she felt her cheeks flush a light shade of pink as she looked at Demyx who was too busy playing his sitar to notice her smiling at him.

Demyx noticed and stopped playing. "Is something wrong?" He asked her.

Levina shook her head. "No…" She told him. Her fingers grazing against her wayfinder.

Demyx smiled at her setting his sitar down reaching for her hand through the bars.

At first Levina, tensed up, but then relaxed as the Melodious Nocturne shook her hand.

"Thanks for listening to me play." Demyx told her with a cheerful smile. "It's not every day I have an audience to listen to my music."

Levina smiled at him. "Maybe I could listen to it more often." She told him. Her cheeks turned red as she saw Demyx kneel down brushing his lips against her hand kissing it lightly.

He smiled at her sincerely about to speak when he heard another voice nearby.

"Demyx!" Saix's voice snarled from behind catching the Melodious Nocturne off guard.

Levina hid a small giggle covering her mouth with her hand as Demyx backed away crashing into the wall as he got up.

Saix's yellow eyes glared at his subordinate. "What do you think you're doing?!" He demanded an explanation.

"N-Nothing…" Demyx nervously stammered. "Just making sure the prisoner doesn't have any weapons on her…that's all…" He prayed that Saix bought his pitiful excuse.

Not wanting to deal with Demyx's nonsense, Saix bought his excuse. "Get going." He ordered. "You have a mission."

"Another one!" Demyx pouted. "I just came back from one!"

The Lunar Diviner was not having any of Demyx's whining for the day. Since Axel was left in charge with Roxas, he was feeling rather annoyed today.

"O-Ok…" Demyx trembled clearly terrified of Saix. "I'll go!" He picked up his sitar looking back at Levina giving her a light smile.

Levina lightly waved at him from her cell as he left with Saix following making sure Demyx wasn't slacking off.

Levina was left alone with her thoughts. She looked down at her wayfinder seeing a warm faint light from it. That darkness in her heart seemed to have disappeared.

* * *

**What did you guys think? I know it's kind of short. **

**I swear in KH 3 if Demyx comes back as a Xehanort vessel, I will legit cry a bucket of tears. **

**Review :) **


End file.
